1940년대 미국의 식사 메뉴
상위 항목 : 1940년대의 식문화 아침 Breakfast (p. 161) * Orange juice, choice of cereal, scramble eggs with cheese, whole wheat toast, coffee, milk. * Halves of grapefruit, choice of cereal, bacon omelet, tosted English muffins, coffee, cocoa. * Strawberries, cream, choice of cereal, poached eggs on toast (with deviled ham), coffee, milk. Tomato juice, ready-prepared whole grain or enriched grain cereal with whole milk, buttered enriched white toast. Applesauce, corn meal griddle cakes, syrup for pancakes and waffles 40년대 씨리얼의 종류 * Gerber's Cereal Food * MelloWheat cereal * Maltex * Nabisco 100% Bran cereal 브런치 # Orange juice topped with mint, creamed ham and mushrooms, waffles de luxe, maple syrup, apple butter, coffee, milk. # Sliced peaches and raspberries, choice of cereal, Canadian bacon, baked eggs with cheese sauce, brioche, coffee, milk. # Chilled honeydew melon, pan-fried sausages, fried tomatoes in cream gravy, cornmeal muffins, coffee, milk. 점심 도시락 학생용 # Cream of tomato soup, crackers, raw minced carro and cabbage sandwich (add a little mayonnaise), deviled eggs, soft molasses cookies, apple. # Vegetable chowder, crackers, peanut butter and orange marmalade sandwiches, celery, packaged cookies, pear. # Salad of mixed vegetables, pimiento cheese sandwiches, hot water gingerbread, banana, milk. 공장 노동자용 # Meat loaf sandwiches, spreading cheese and piccalilli sandwiches, celery, peaches, chocolate brownies, milk. # Sliced ham and egg salad sandwiches, cottage cheese and pickle relish sandwiches, grapes, fig bars, milk. # Liverwurst sandwiches, egg sandwiches on brown bread, cole slaw, mince turnovers, hot cocoa. Sliced ham loaf on enriched white bread, peanut butter "pop-u," sandwich filling on raisin bread, cottage cheese, wedge of cabbage, lemon sponge cake. Mashed potato soup, pimento sandwich filling on cracked wheat bread, peanut-prune sandwich filling on soya bread, grapefruit sections, butterscotch pudding 일반 점심 Panned kidney beans, pickled beets, raisin bread, butter or fortified margarine, gelatine fruit dessert. Bean and barley soup, cottage cheese and prune salad, enriched white bread, butter or fortified margarine, orange slices. 뷔페식 저녁 메뉴 Pot of baked beans, frankfurters in toasted rolls, steamed brown bread, mustard pickles, salad of mixed vegetables, raisin and walnut turnovers, tray of assorted cheeses, coffee. Cold sliced baked ham, swiss cheese, peas marinated in French dressing, jellied tomato and potato salad, brown bread sandwiches, frozen chocolate russe, iced tea. Veal paprika, noodles with poppy seeds, string beans, a salad of greens, velvet pie, orange mint julep, coffee. Creamed oysters, eggs and mushrooms, buttered rice, peas, marinated tomatoes and cucumbers, celery, heated rolls, lemon meringue tarts, mints, coffee. Neapolitan spaghetti and meat balls, salad of mixed vegetables, celery rolls in loaf, wine jelly, bran butterscotch refrigerator cookies, coffee. Cranberry juice cocktail (served in the living room), ham and string bean savory, corn bread squares, tossed salad of shredded cabbage, prunes, grapes and orange sections, pumpkin pie, coffee Baked corned beef with mustard sauce, cheesed new potatoes, horse-radish, salad bowl of tomatoes, celery, radishes and mixed greens, soft rolls, buttered and reheated, raspberry-whip cake, coffee. Whole Baked Ham, slightly warm, Horseradish Sauce...Shrimp or Lobster Aspic...with Blackstone Dressing...Macaroni with Tomatoes and Mushrooms...Crescent Rolls, Milwaukee Rye Bread, Chocolate Coffee Ice Cream, Almond or Peanut Cookies, Orange Sticks, Stuffed Dates, Coffee." 1. Sliced Sweet and Sour Tongue, Potato Pudding, Vegetable Plate: Cauliflower, Beets, Green Beans, Buffet Salad Plate, Rye Bread or Crusty Rolls, Fruit Plate, Nut Overnight Cookies, Coffee or Tea. 2. Baked Bean Rarebit or Baked Beans, Tossed Lettuce and Tomato Salad, Brown Bread or Soybean Muffins, Honey Jelly, Molasses Cookies, Hone Ice Cream, Coffee or Tea. 3. Cheese Frankfurters, Toasted Buns, Coleslaw, Red, White, and Blue Fruit Cup, Coffee or Tea. 4. '''Spaghetti with Meat Balls, Tossed Lettuce, Tomato, and Radish Salad Bowl, Hard Rolls ro Bread, Relish Tray, Rye Bread Torte, Coffee or Tea. '''5. Chicken Pie de Luxe, Fresh Green Salad, Assorted Rolls or Baking Powder Biscuits, Jam and Relish Tray, Chilled Fresh Fruit, Honey Drop Cookies, Coffee or Tea. 6. Cold Cuts Platter, Farmer's Chop Suey, Bacon and Hominy, Hot Rolls or Bread, Caramel Orange Cake, Coffee or Tea." 일반적 저녁식사 Dinner/oven (p. 277-8) # Liver loaf, mashed potatoes, buttered spinach, hearts of lettuce, French dressing, Melba toast, apple-cheese crisp, cream, coffee. # Scallopine of veal, boiled white rice, baked pared hubbard squash, cole slaw, whole wheat bread, jellied coffee souffle. # Tomato juice cocktail, baked mustard corned beef, scalloped potatoes, buttered Brussels sprouts, rye bread, orange sherbert, coffee. Dinner/timesaving (p. 870-1) # Quick-seared hamburgers, sauteed bananas, buttered spinach, radish salad, French dressing, bread, applesauce, sponge cake, tea, milk. # Canned onion soup, canned baked beans, tomato salad with cheese dressing, toasted canned brown bread, canned grapefruit sections in grape juice, coffee, milk. # Pan-fried sausages, canned spaghetti with tomato soauce, cold cooked broccoli on lettuce calad, French dressing, rolls, coffe ice cream, tea. Dinner/when living alone(p. 873) # Sauteed fish fillets, buttered limas (add some minced onions), radish and cucumber salad, bread, coffee ice cream, canned chocolate sauce, tea. # Liver and bacon, buttered asparagus, individual tossed mixed greens salads, sliced peaches, cream, coffee, milk. # Tomato juice, sausage cakes, corn on the cob, packaged Melba Toast, pineapple and apple salad, cheese, crackers, coffee, milk. Meat ball stew, pickle relish, lettuce, nippy mayonnaise dressing, rye bread, butter or fortified margarine, pudding, lemon sauce. Scrambled eggs and carrots with toasted bread cubes, creamed stewed tomatoes, cole slaw, evaporated milk dressing, whole wheat bread, butter or fortified margarine, assorted nuts and raisins.